Para la Eternidad
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Muchos años han pasado desde que la princesa Luna fue cruelmente arrebatada de sus seres queridos por el deber de proteger a los ponys. Toda Equestria espero su regreso durante años, y finalmente la deidad de la noche regresa a su reino, donde pertenece. Secuela de "Amor Eclipsado")


**Capitulo 1**

**De Regreso a Casa.**

La princesa Celestia dormía en su recamara. Todo el reino, todos los ponys, pedían a los dioses porque durmiera bien una sola vez desde que su hermana se fue. Tras la muerte de las portadoras de los elementos y Pipsqueak, la monarca del sol se sentía sola, como si se encontrara en el más desolado desierto. Aun con todo el dolor en su corazón seguía mirando hacia adelante, velando por su pueblo, velando por sus amados ponys que la querían y confiaban en ella. Dormía unas pocas veces al año para mantenerse en pie, temía que al cerrar los ojos pasara algo malo. Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, seguía manteniendo Equestria fuerte, con su mismo esplendor, con su misma prosperidad y con una bella proyección del futuro.

En su cuarto Celestia se movía mientras dormía, ya estaban a mitad de año y aunque no lo quería. Debía dormir.

-N-no… No, no… no- Murmuraba dormida.

En su sueño se repetía una y otra vez el mismo escenario. El día en que tuvo que decidir entre su hermana y Equestria, el día que la separo de su ser más querido por mil años. Ese fatídico día que puso a prueba su deber de pensar en la felicidad de sus queridos ponys, antes que la suya. Y no importante cuantas veces se repetía el escenario, seguía tomando la misma decisión, no sabía que era un sueño, para su lamentar ella no tenía la habilidad de Luna para diferenciar entre un sueño y la realidad.

Frente a ella se encontraba la autoritaria figura de Nightmare Moon. Su sombra era tan majestuosa y gloriosa que envolvía a toda la deidad del día, como si se tratara de un eclipse.

-Celestia. El momento de alabarte a ti misma se acabo. El día será solo una leyenda en los libros de los críos. Tu existencia será nada más que un susurro en los vientos del invierno- Nightmare Moon se levanto en lo alto del cielo, mientras que Celestia yacía con los elementos de la armonía en el suelo. Estaba herida y sus ojos goteaban lágrimas de culpa.

-¡Que toda Equestria proclame nuestra era! Porque dichosos serán de alabar a su nueva reina y madre. La reina y madre que siempre debieron tener- Abrió sus alas hasta donde podía agrandando su sombra sobre el suelo, y entre sus extremidades el escape de la luz de la luna.

-Hermana… ¿Qué te hice? Por los dioses ¿En qué te falle?- Murmuraba Celestia.

-¡Todos me amaran de una vez por todas una vez que tú desaparezcas!- El cuerno de Nightmare Moon brillo como un faro en la neblina -¡Llego mi momento. Mi momento de demostrar que valgo más que tú!-

Descendió a gran velocidad, mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos. En lo más profundo de su corazón no deseaba nada de esto. Mientras descendía los elementos de la armonía giraban en torno a Celestia, su crin rosada se volvía multicolor, como una aurora boreal. ¿Como no se pudo dar cuenta? ¿Como dejo que esto le sucediera al ser que ella mas amaba? Sus pensamientos le dolían, ya que solo hacían esto mas difícil.

-Perdóname Luna, por favor perdóname querida hermana. Yo. La verdad. No quiero- Murmuro Celestia.

Un campo de energía se extendió hasta golpear a Nightmare Moon. Rompió su equilibrio y extinguió su hechizo. La barrera siguió extendiéndose kilómetros y kilómetros empujando a Nightmare Moon con ella, Celestia sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que pasaría una vez que el hechizo se acabara. No podía evitar ver como su hermana se alejaba más y más de ella, hasta que desapareció por completo y la silueta de la Nightmare Moon se dibujo en la luna. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Deseaba haber tenido otra opción, cualquier opción que no fuera la que tomo. En el lugar reinaba un silencio sepulcral, un silencio incomodo que daba rienda a los pensamientos de culpa, de Celestia.

-¿Qué hice? Falle… Falle en cuidarte, falle en protegerte, te falle como hermana y madre. Si te falle ¿Quien dice que no les fallare a ellos también?- Celestia se arrodillo, el suelo se sentía más frió y lastimaba sus rodillas.

-¡¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?!- Celestia lloro y lloro, solo las lágrimas podían apaciguar el dolor en su corazón.

El castillo tenía serios daños de la pelea que tuvo con su propia hermana. La guardia real calmaba a la población, nadie se acercaba al destruido salón del trono donde la princesa lloraba.

-Nuestros padres creyeron que podía cuidar de… Ti- Cerro los ojos con fuerza y grito hasta donde su garganta le permitiera -¡Fue el peor error de sus vidas no mortales!-

Los elementos de la armonía quedaron a su alrededor. Ya habían sido utilizados tantas veces por las princesas que agotaron su energía, y ahora con la expulsión de una de ellas, se transformaron en simples rocas. Ahora no eran más que un recuerdo del fracaso de Celestia. Pero en su pena, en su infinito abismo de tristeza, un casco, un gentil casco se apoyo en su hombro en gesto de consolación a la afligida deidad del día. Miro hacia atrás con deseos de ver de quien se trataba. La oscuridad del salón ocultaba casi todo el cuerpo del dueño de ese casco. Casi como si la luz de la luna obedeciera a este pony, se expandió dentro del cuarto revelando su identidad.

-¿Luna?- Pregunto Celestia incrédula.

-Nuestros padres no pudieron haber escogido a mejor hermana. Para cuidarme de pequeña- Le dijo.

La princesa estaba estupefacta, ¿Enserio era su hermana quien estaba frente a ella, tendiéndole el casco? ¿O solo era una alucinación producto de su dolor y deseo que ella regresara? En realidad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, solo quería un refugio en el cual tener amor para consolarla.

-¡Luna, yo nunca quise que esto pasara!- Celestia se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana. Nunca antes había necesitado tanto un abrazo.

-Celestia. Sé que eso aun te atormenta. Pero quiero que sepas que yo no podría odiarte por haber hecho lo correcto en ese momento. Quiero que sepas que sin importar que, tu siempre serás para mí la mejor pony del mundo-

Celestia frotaba su rostro contra el pecho de su hermana, su cálido pelaje la hacía sentir mejor.

-Por favor que esto sea real. Por favor que todo lo que tú me dijiste es verdad-

Luna bajo la mirada y Celestia la subió, sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Es real. Y es verdad- Le contesto.

-¿Es verdad?- Le pregunto Celestia.

-Si no me crees. Despierta-

-¿Qué?-

La princesa Celestia despertó de su sueño muy agitada y confundida. Miro en todas direcciones pero no había nadie en su habitación, a pesar de que ella lo haya sentido así. Se levanto de la cama de mala gana, se sirvió un vaso de leche tibia con su magia y comenzó a caminar por su habitación. Camino hasta su terraza de donde miro la ciudad de Canterlot, todo se veía tranquilo, todo se veía como siempre. Pero algo le llamo la atención, los observadores de las estrellas en sus tejados actuaban diferente a otras noches. No sabía porque, pero todos se veían con la misma cara, como si estuviera ocurriendo algo muy importante en el cielo nocturno. Incluso había familias enteras en sus tejados mirando el cielo. No se pudo resistir y miro el cielo nocturno, las estrellas se veían igual, el color del cielo era igual ¿Qué era diferente? Entonces cuando lo noto finalmente, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Una sonrisa enorme como las que no sacaba hace mas de cien años, se dibujo en su rostro.

Ponyville.

En las cercanías de Ponyville una figura alta y gloriosa caminaba entre las tumbas de un cementerio. Camino hasta llegar a una en particular, en la cual dejo unas flores que no se podían encontrar en ninguna florería, eran de color azul zafiro y con extraños aires de superioridad. La figura se acerco a la tumba y beso tres veces el nombre que ahí estaba escrito, paso su casco por la superficie del nombre y agacho su cabeza.

-¿Luna?- Se escucho una voz detrás de la princesa.

-Spike. Es bueno verte después de tanto- La figura se volteo revelando que efectivamente se trataba de nada más y nada menos, que de la princesa Luna.

-Supuse que habías regresado cuando observe que la silueta de la yegua en la Luna había desaparecido. Sabía que estarías aquí- Le dijo Spike acercándose.

-Creí que estaría más tiempo obligada a detener a ese Changeling en la luna. Pero la energía que me robo se comenzó a agotar después del primer siglo. Luego murió por falta de alimento maldiciendo hasta el último momento mi nombre. Durante todo ese tiempo, pude conectarme con mi otra yo. Queríamos regresar, y aquí estamos- Le contesto Luna.

Spike se posiciono aun lado de la princesa, quien había vuelto a ver la tumba de Pipsqueak. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, solo obstruido por el sonido de los grillos. Spike miro las flores que Luna había dejado a los pies de la tumba y sonrió.

-Lindas flores-

-Vivirán por lo menos diez años antes que se marchiten-

La princesa acerco su casco a la inscripción de la tumba y la limpio un poco para leer lo que ahí decía.

-Amado esposo. Amado padre. Querido por sus amigos y familiares- Leyó la inscripción Luna.

-Llego hasta la edad de ciento dos años. Mantuvo la esperanza de tu regreso hasta el último momento, sus doctores decían que lo único que lo mantenía en pie era su voluntad de vivir un día más- Le dijo Spike.

Luna se sentó frente a la tumba.

-Sabes Spike. En cierta forma me siento feliz por él. Pudo seguir su vida, tener una familia como todos los demás ponys. Envejecer junto a su ser amado. Nunca iba a poder hacer ninguna de esas cosas conmigo, por mucho que lo deseáramos él y yo-

-Lo sé. Pero, no digas eso. Pudieron tener una feliz vida. Yo y Sweetie Belle nos casamos, no pudimos tener hijos por nuestra desafortunada genética. Ella envejeció y yo permanecí joven, pero nos amamos hasta el final de sus días-

Luna soltó una lágrima y sonrió.

-Me siento muy feliz por ustedes, Spike. Al menos sus vidas les pertenecen, mi vida y la de mi hermana, no nos pertenecen en absoluto. Solo estamos aquí para guiar a nuestros ponys, hasta que puedan hacerlo por si mismos- Le dijo la princesa humildemente y cerró los ojos recordando al amor de su vida.

La atmosfera era tranquila, una suave brisa movía el pasto. De repente Spike recordó algo, se miro la garra izquierda y en ella vio un sobre que tomo antes de venir al cementerio. Recordó al instante que era ese sobre y lo que significaba. Extendió su garra con un arrugado y viejo sobre en ella.

Luna abrió sus ojos y lo observo, el sobre era muy viejo, parecía tener poco más de un siglo. Pero aun así estaba bien conservado.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es para ti. Te pertenece-

Luna levito el sobre hasta dejarlo frente de su rosto, lo abrió y saco una hoja de papel de su interior. La letra aun estaba lo suficientemente clara, pero se noto que había sido escrita con mucha dificultad.

"_Mi querida __Luna, si estás leyendo esto es que no pude vivir lo suficiente para decírtelo en persona. __Mis cascos ya apenas se sostienen y es muy difícil escribir esto, pero saber que serán mis ultimas palabras a ti, me da fuerzas._ Había tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado vivir a tu lado. Pero nuestro destino fue cruel, fue despiadado y nos arrebato el uno del otro. Gracias a ti, toda Equestria pudo seguir adelante con su vida. Parejas se enamoraron, ponys nacieron y tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir y crecer, todo eso gracias a ti. Llore y sufrí por tu partida. Pero seguí adelante, luche por seguir adelante y ser feliz, porque solo así podía hacer valer tu sacrificio. Tú sacrificaste tu propia felicidad por la de todos los demás, y si no encontraba la felicidad, entonces lo que hiciste hubiera sido en vano. Me enamore de nuevo, hice una familia, pero nunca te olvide. Miraba la luna con la esperanza de volver a verte, y si no te lo pude decir en persona por estar condenado a esta vida mortal. Quiero que sepas que te ame, hasta el último de mis días. Soñaba con tu regreso, con nuestro reencuentro, y mientras escribo esto, aun lo sigo haciendo. 

_Sé que algún día, nos volveremos a ver mi princesa. Gracias, gracias por todo. Buenas suerte amada mía, te estaré esperando"_

_-Pipsqueak_

Luna bajo la carta, las palabras de su amado muerto fueron un consuelo para su alma. La princesa sonrió y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

-Lo sé, mi Pip… Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. Seras mi recuerdo eterno en mi vida inmortal-

Spike se acerco a Luna preocupado y envolvió a la princesa en un abrazo.

-El era mi mejor amigo. Le prometí entregarte esa carta. Y si el tiempo la amenazaba con destruirla. Inmortalizar ese mensaje en piedra- Le dijo Spike.

Luna correspondió el abrazo.

-Dime ¿Quién fue la afortunada en poseer su amor?- Le pregunto la princesa.

-Apple Bloom. Ella fue la que lo acompaño todos los días luego de que te fuiste. Luego de diez años, ambos se casaron y tuvieron cuatro hijos-

-Me siento feliz por él. Imagino que las portadoras de los elementos también se han ido-

-No te equivocas. Pero tuvieron hermosas vidas y dejaron huella en esta tierra. Además, ninguno de ellos nunca morirá-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunto Luna confundida.

Spike dejo de abrazarla y la miro a los ojos, ya era más alto que ella y dirigió una de sus garras hacia arriba y señalo su frente.

-Todos viven en mis recuerdos- Señalo su pecho -Y en mi corazón-

El dragón se acerco aun más a la princesa y señalo su frente.

-Al igual que Pipsqueak vive en tus recuerdos- Señalo su pecho -Y en tu corazón-

Luna sonrió y miro al dragón conmovida.

-Gracias Spike. Me alegra que al menos tú, sigas aquí junto con Celestia-

-¡Es cierto! Celestia tiene que verte, ¡Tiene que verte ahora!- Le dijo Spike emocionado.

-Ya me vio. Y me dolió verla así por mi causa, su corazón ya había tenido suficiente la primera vez, como para soportar una segunda vez-

Spike tomo el casco de Luna.

-Entonces creo que es hora de un nuevo presente para todos- Le dijo Spike.

Luna dirigió su mirada al cielo, miro su astro y en ella vinieron recuerdos de su estancia en la Luna. Como ella, con ayuda de su otra yo, pudo salvar a su amado pueblo.

Luna asintió. A pesar de todo lo que había vivido, a pesar de todo lo que había perdido. Miraba el futuro con optimismo, porque el futuro no estaba escrito, y dependía de ella ahora, construirse un nuevo futuro y construir un nuevo futuro para su reino junto con su hermana. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, bajo la Luna y levanto el sol para Celestia. Sus cálidos rayos acariciaron las montañas y bañaba a todo ser vivo sobre la tierra con su brillante manto maternal. Detrás de Luna se escucharon lentos pasos en el pasto, miro hacia atrás y comenzó llorar.

Celestia había ensayado tantas veces en su mente que le diría a su hermana si volvía a verla. Sin embargo ahora se quedaba sin palabras, no sabía que decir, no decía nada, pero su rostro daba a conocer lo que sentía.

-Volví querida hermana. Volví-

_**He aquí un nuevo comienzo. Espero que disfruten de esta historia que partió como un One-Shot. Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo. **_


End file.
